


A Satisfying Arrangement

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Multi, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Jane doesn't want a threesome but she really really enjoys watching Thor and Darcy having sex.





	A Satisfying Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Written do the Kinktober prompt 'Cuckcolding' (though I went with cuckqueaning instead)

Jane sometimes found herself amazed by Darcy's ability to get so much of Thor's cock in her mouth. Jane could barely get half of him in before her gag reflex kicked in. Darcy though had no such issues.

Thor glanced over and Jane smiled. Thor's goofy grin in return was interrupted by Darcy bobbing faster up and down his length. She had her right hand wrapped right around the base of his godly cock, her left was cupping his balls gently.

Thor and Darcy were naked, he was standing and she was on her knees. Jane was fully dressed and standing in the doorway of Darcy's bedroom.

Jane just watched.

She didn't want a threesome. She didn't want to have sex with Darcy. But she really really enjoyed watching Thor and Darcy together. The three of them had found an arrangement that satisfied everyone.

Thor, ever the gentleman, helped Darcy to her feet and they went to the bed.

While Thor went down on Darcy Jane took off her pants and underwear, the live porn show was working its magic on her. Then she touched herself while he fucked Darcy, flowing into different positions.

Jane came while he was fucking her doggy-style and shortly after he finished, as he usually did, on Darcy's tits.

After helping her clean up with a towel and I’m giving her a kiss on her forehead Thor left Darcy dozing on her bed and went to Jane.

“My turn,” Jane took his hand and dragged him to their bedroom.


End file.
